


Do I know you?

by Myheavenonthissite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Durmstrang, Falling In Love, First work - Freeform, M/M, Meeting in a Bar, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheavenonthissite/pseuds/Myheavenonthissite
Summary: What if Draco went to durmstrang? The war still happened, Harry still won but they don't know each other. Not much of a plot here actually.





	Do I know you?

Draco and his friends were out drinking on September first, to celebrate that they were finally graduated and didn’t have school that day. 

He had almost finished his drink, and was looking around the table, debating if he would go after another one. He noticed two of his friends whispering to each other and because he was a noisy git, he threw them a questioning glance. “You know, the guy at the bar? He looks a bit like Harry Potter.” His friend said. That got the attention from everyone at the table. After all, Harry Potter was a famous war hero, even here in Norway. “No way, he doesn’t look like him at all, and why would he be here in Helsinki?” Another friend questioned.

His friends started discussing the possibility that the guy was actually Harry Potter and Draco took the opportunity to study the guy. He had long sand brown hair and had well defined muscles. Draco guessed it could be Harry Potter, especially when he noticed the shimmer of a glamour around the guy.  
His friends were still discussing: “Yeah, well, it could be, if you factor in the plausibility of-“  
“Enough.” Draco said. “I wanted to get another drink anyway. I’m going to ask him.”  
His friends stared at him in shock and disbelief. “Subtly.”  
“Yeah, right, as if you’re so subtle.” 

Draco ignored his friend, and made his way to the bar. He flung himself gracefully on a barstool in such a way that he knew gathered the attention from those around him. He looked at the menu, purposefully ignoring the man next to him. He looked up and signalled to the bartender that he wanted to order. While waiting for the man to come over so he could order, Draco pretended to look around casually and let his eyes fall, accidently, on the man next to him.  
A simple start is a good start, Draco thought and went for it. “Hei” he said. The would-be-Potter looked up at him, a bit confused. When he saw that Draco was looking at him, he laughed a bit sheepishly at him. “I’m sorry, I don’t speak Finnish, but I’m guessing ‘hi’?” “Yeah, hi! You guessed right. It’s alright, but it’s been a while since I spoke English, so maybe it’ll be a bit rusty. How are you?” Draco smiled casually. The would-be-Potter relaxed a bit and settled back on his barstool. “I’m fine, thank you. And you?” Draco knew that they were just testing each other and that the answer to the question wasn’t important. Just then, the bartender came up to him and Draco turned to him. 

After he got his drink, he turned back to maybe-Harry. “So, what brings you to beautiful Helsinki?”  
“Oh, I just, I’m on a holiday.”  
“Oh, nice, how do you like Helsinki?”  
“Great, it’s really clean and pretty here.”  
It was nice to see the guy’s eyes light up.  
“It is expensive though.”  
“Yeah, couldn’t agree more!” Draco laughed. “Hey, so, I’m here with a couple of friends, would you like to join us?” Draco asked.  
“Oh.” The guy looked uncertain. “I’m not, I don’t want to intrude.” “Nonsense, you won’t intrude, the more the merrier! Besides, we could tell you things about Helsinki, we love showing of!” Draco smiled, the guy smiled back.  
“Ok, I love to learn about new cultures.”  
As they were making their way back to Draco’s table, he asked: “How should I introduce you?” “Oh, uh, my name is Ha- Henry.” Yeah, right Draco thought. ‘Henry’. But he just smiled and said “my name is Draco.” 

When they arrived at the table, his friends were all gaping at him. “Hey, guys, this is Henry.” He introduced his friends to Henry and shooed them to make room.  
And so followed one of the best but weirdest evenings of Draco’s life. Weird, because even though he didn’t know this Henry, they clicked immediately and bantered the entire evening. Which of course explained why the evening was the best. He doesn’t find much people with whom he can banter and talk like he could with Henry. 

The more they talked, the more it became clear that Henry was actually Harry Potter. Draco never got conformation though.  
“So, then my friend, she actually served us the mushrooms.” Everyone laughed at the story that Henry was telling. There was a sudden lull in the conversation.  
“Right, that’s my cue to leave. I actually have to go to work tomorrow. See you guys!” One of his friend said.  
And that seemed to spur everyone into action, everyone getting their money out and standing up.  
Draco didn’t want to particularly leave yet, and it seemed, neither did Henry.  
They kept sitting there for a while, until they both had another couple of drinks. 

They slowly made their way outside after that, and started walking around town for a while, with Draco pointing out some interesting things and buildings. They came to a stand before Helsinki cathedral and when Draco finished talking about the one time he went in there, he noticed Henry was staring at him, alternating between his eyes and his lips. He knew it was now or never, so he stepped closer and closed the distance between them. He fitted his lips over Henry’s and let himself fall into the sensation of kissing this glorious man. Henry slowly stopped kissing him and gently pushed Draco away from him. 

“Listen, Draco. If we’re going to do this, I need to be completely honest with you.” Draco nodded as Henry stared intensely into his eyes.  
“My name isn’t Henry, it’s Harry.” Harry bit his lip and stared at the ground. Draco just kept looking at him and when he didn’t react, Harry looked up.  
“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Harry looked so confused, Draco couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Harry, I knew from the moment I sat next to you on that barstool that it was you.”  
“Then, why didn’t you say something?”  
“Because I figured that you wanted privacy or didn’t want to be recognized or something. I figured that if you wanted to reveal yourself, you would do it in your own pace. Which is very unlikely for me, because I’m usually very noisy.”  
"Then I’m glad that you were able to control yourself.” Harry laughed.  
“Yeah, I guess. But I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to keep my control around you” Draco said mischievous.  
Draco saw Harry’s eyes widening and they hurried to make his way back to the hotel. 

Once there, they quickly went into his hotel room. It was a sober room, nothing much but not missing any luxury. 

Harry turned to Draco and immediately pushed him against the door. Their lips slotted together and Draco had never received such a good kiss before. He knew he himself was a good kisser, but damn, Harry could teach him a thing or two.

Harry hoisted Draco up and walked with him to where the bed was.  
“It’s a wonder that we didn’t bump into something” Draco half laughed, half huffed. He was a bit out of breath because of the kiss.  
“That’s, you are amazing. Let’s get these clothes off of you.”

He began sliding Harry’s jacket off his arms and unbuttoned his jeans. Once Harry was in his underwear he pushed him to the bed. “Sit back.” Harry looked curious and slightly bemused.  
Draco started stripping, sensually revealing piece by piece of his body. Harry kept staring at him, like Draco was a gift that was unwrapping itself.  
He pushed Harry on the bed while climbing over him. After a deep kiss that made his stomach flutter, he asked Harry “Can I suck you off?”  
Harry nodded furiously.  
He carefully licked the tip of Harry’s dick. Slowly, he worked his tongue around the cock and swallowed bit by bit. He fit as much as possible in his mouth and worked the rest of the cock with his hand. Judging by the sounds Harry was making, he was doing a very good job. Not wanting to finish Harry of too soon, he stopped sucking after a while. After a few more strokes, he pulled of completely and looked Harry in his eyes. 

“Fuck me” He said and saw Harry’s eyes flare with lust. “Gratefully”.  
Harry scooted forward and grabbed Draco by the waist. He pulled them backwards so Draco was laying on his back with Harry on top of him. Harry kissed him intensely, and Draco let himself fall into the kiss. He almost didn’t feel the intrusion of a finger but the coldness of the lube gave him a shock. He broke the kiss and stared in wonder at Harry. “Did you just do that wandlessly and wordlessly?” Harry only laughed cheekily before adding another lubed finger. This time Draco did feel it, and he relished into the burn.  
After a few trust Draco urged Harry. “I’m ready, fuck me now.” Harry’s eyes widened. “Yeah, ok, yeah, wait.” He looked down to his cock and back to Draco again. “Just adding some protective spells, you never know. I don’t have any condoms with me.” Draco gave him a strange look. “Condoms? A muggle thing? No, spells should be fine. Now fuck me, please.” 

He was reduced to begging already and Harry hadn’t entered him yet. What has this man done to him? Slowly but surely he felt Harry’s cock enter him. He felt the amazing burn and soon the slap of Harry’s balls against his ass. Harry stilled, closed his eyes and seemed to collect himself. He opened his eyes and looked at Draco. “Wow, you really feel real good.” “Of course” Draco managed, with as much pride as he could muster. “I’m a Malfoy, I only do good things.” This made Harry laugh and his body shake. Which felt really good, and they both went from laughing to moaning. Harry started moving properly then, with Draco doing his best to give as good as he was getting. “Oh my, Harry, Harry, oh Salazar.” Draco kept moaning Harry’s name over and over.  
It felt all amazing and he felt his orgasm nearing. Just as he was about to sneak a hand between them to help himself, he felt Harry’s hand wrap around his erection. Draco had never felt so good before. 

“Come for me, Draco” Harry whispered in his ear. That was all it took and Draco let go, let the pleasure take over his body and rode the waves of pleasure. Draco felt Harry push in a few times more and then Harry went rigid, while releasing himself in Draco. After a few moments in which they both catch their breath, Harry rolled off him. Draco reached for his wand and cleaned them up.

“That was amazing.” Harry said. Draco couldn’t agree more. Intertwined, they fell asleep.


End file.
